<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>75th &amp; Magnolia by daisy_tyong (SammiCass)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103820">75th &amp; Magnolia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiCass/pseuds/daisy_tyong'>daisy_tyong (SammiCass)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Video Cameras, maybe?? kinda, shady police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiCass/pseuds/daisy_tyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing in this town stays quiet for long.”</p><p>When children go missing, all hell breaks loose. Their faces are plastered on every milk carton, flyers are made- their name becomes a household name whispered on everyone’s lips. When children go missing, people care. Or at least they should. In Haven, it felt like nobody else gave a fuck besides Jeno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This work was actually my playwriting final that I've changed to fit the characters, so it's written in the format of a script. It's entirely dialogue with stage directions, so if that doesn't sound appealing then feel free to exit :) some people I know were asking to read it so I decided just to post it (and who knows maybe you'll like it) Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">CHARACTERS</span><br/>
JENO- 17, Korean American, male<br/>
DOYOUNG- 21, Korean American, JENO’s brother<br/>
JAEMIN- 17, Korean American, male<br/>
HANNA - 14, Korean American, JAEMIN’s sister<br/>
OFFICER DAVIS - 43, White, a police officer, orginally from the rural South<br/>
MOM - 46, Korean American, JENO/DOYOUNG’s mom</p><p><span class="u">TIME</span><br/>
Somewhere between 1983 and 1996. After the development of the first consumer camcorder and before Amber Alert was created.</p><p><span class="u">PLACE</span><br/>
New Haven, Oregon. A small town in the middle of nowhere. Not a whole lot of diversity but there is a small Asian community that resides there. Relatively quiet, not a whole lot of crime.</p><p><b>Note*</b><br/>
The set is flexible and can be designed in whatever way. But there needs to be some area where projections can be played. The space of the world can extend into audience seating as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scene 1 & 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1</strong>
</p><p>(<em>Outside of Washington High School. It is the end of a school day with faint sounds of people leaving. There is a set of doors upstage right, a bike rack a couple feet away from the doors </em> <em> and a set of stairs extending from the front of the stage. JENO enters from upstage right </em> <em> digging in his backpack. He stops, looks around and waits. He checks his watch and crosses </em> <em> to the stairs and sits down. It is silent. JENO unzips his bag and pulls out a CCD-M8 camcorder. As he turns on the camera, the projector comes to life showing a video of sunlight peeking through the leaves of a tree </em>)</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Last October. Got it right as the leaves were starting to change, and the light… just shining through like that felt- seemed magical. Momentary. Seemed like something I needed to remember. </p><p>(<em> video changes to one of DOYOUNG </em>)</p><p>JENO CONT.</p><p>A few months after he got hired at Kennedy’s. Never complained once-- surprisingly. Every time I asked he said he was fine, that I didn’t need to worry… But, I did- do. I do. Worry. A lot. </p><p>(<em> video changes again to a group of people </em>)</p><p>I think this was… I don’t know. I- I don’t know. Does anybody? I mean- does anyone really know what they’re doing? You spend your entire life asking to use the bathroom and then suddenly- it’s just. Everyone expects you to- figure out your entire life. Go to college. Get a job. Get married. Have kids. Die. I’m sorry but I just- that’s asking too much. I don’t know. I don’t. Even if I did that doesn’t mean- Doyoung knew. He knew and look what happened. </p><p>(<em>pause</em>)</p><p>These videos are the only things that I can understand. Make sense of. A moment or two where I can just stop. Thinking. Stop worrying. But life doesn’t give a shit about how you feel… Just wish it’d cut me some slack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SCENE 2</strong>
</p><p>(<em>Cont. of scene 1. Same space. JENO remains on the stairs</em><em> looking through his camcorder as he waits. JAEMIN enters</em><em> from doors upstage right and hurries to the bike rack.</em><em> He removes the bike chain and gets on the bike, and</em><em> starts pedaling towards stage left. He stops. The wheels are</em><em> slowly deflating. JAEMIN gets off the bike and notices</em><em> each wheel has a small slice in it. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>No no no no no… Fuck!</p><p>(<em> JAEMIN throws down the bike and looks around. </em></p><p>
  <em>  He sees a bus in the distance and hurries towards it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  He goes down the steps that JENO is sitting on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  The faint sound of a bus pulling away plays and JAEMIN </em>
</p><p><em>  Stops. A moment. He drops his bag and sits down </em>.)</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Umm-</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>I’m fine.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Sure you don’t- My brother will be/ </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Thanks but I’m good. Already late so… it doesn’t really matter. (<em>beat</em>) Can I ask you something? Don’t you ever get tired?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Of?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Everything. People… Friends.. Family, hell- this town. Like a parasite just eating you slowly from the inside out. </p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Can’t say I’ve never. (beat) Jaemin are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>No. Yes- maybe? I don’t really know anymore. Sometimes I think it’d be easier if I just left. Disappeared. Y’know?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No, I get it. If you could, where would you go?</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Anywhere but here- no seriously! Maybe go back to San Francisco…</p><p>JENO</p><p>What’s it like?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>It’s just- different. Freer? No that’s not- it’s hard to describe. I guess, I don’t feel like an outsider. No weird looks. Less likely to get my tires slashed. There’s lot’s of us there y’know? And not a single one of them know you… No expectations. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not perfect but/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s better.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Yeah. </p><p>JENO</p><p>Sometimes I wonder about that too, what it’d be like to leave. Never comeback.</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Would you?</p><p>JENO</p><p>(<em> beat </em>) I don’t think I could- I’d worry too much about/ </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Your family. </p><p>JENO</p><p>Yeah. </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>You must be the textbook definition of filial piety</p><p>JENO</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>It’s just… I must seem like a wreck compared to you. Loud. Selfish. An-/</p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin it’s ok to be selfish sometimes. I’m not gonna judge you for- it’s hard. It’s hard being a son. Being someone/</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>That your parents want.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Exactly.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>And you? What do you want?</p><p>(<em>JENO and JAEMIN hold eye contact with each other. </em></p><p>
  <em>  JENO searches for something in JAEMIN’s face. He </em>
</p><p>
  <em> glances down and back up. JENO looks away and </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  begins fiddling with his camcorder. JAEMIN notices it) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN (cont.)</p><p>Film me. </p><p>(<em> JENO sends a look </em>)</p><p>Oh come on just do it! Look, it’ll be fun. </p><p>(<em> JAEMIN takes the camera and starts making </em></p><p>
  <em>  weird faces at it. A pre-recorded clip of JAEMIN </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  making the same faces plays at the same time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  on the projector. He turns the camera around </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  towards JENO and a pre-recorded clip zooming in </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  on JENO’s face plays while JAEMIN speaks) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN (cont.) </p><p>As you can see, I’ve stumbled upon a wild animal. It’s rare to catch one- they’re known to be evasive of humans. Don’t let its charming features fool you though, this is a dangerous predator. It will attack if provoked… </p><p>(<em> JAEMIN crawls towards JENO until he is directly next to him </em>)</p><p>Look at the sheer strength behind it's- Oh no I’ve been spotted! </p><p>(<em> JAEMIN lets out a short exaggerated shriek as </em></p><p>
  <em>  JENO lightly pushes him. The two laugh and </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  JAEMIN hands back the camcorder. Their hands touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  A moment. JENO pulls away first and continues filming. </em>
</p><p><em>   JAEMIN continues to watch JENO before speaking </em>)</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Jeno I-</p><p>JENO</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>We’re friends right?</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’d say so</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>So if I needed help with- you got me right? You’d help right? Cause I know it’s a lot to ask but I just/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin. Breathe. Of course I’d help you- is there something/</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Nothing. Just- hypothetically speaking. </p><p>JENO</p><p>Well then, yes I would. Help you. Hypothetically.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>You’re a little smartass you know that? Thank you though. You- it was nice. You really helped.</p><p>
  <em> (JAEMIN  stands up and crosses to his bicycle) </em>
</p><p>JAEMIN (cont.)</p><p>Guess I should head out now… it’s gonna be a while. Nothing a little tire change won’t fix.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Are you sure-</p><p>
  <em> (JAEMIN  sends a look) </em>
</p><p>Just checking. See you Monday?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Hopefully. Might see you sooner than you think. </p><p>(<em> JAEMIN carries his bike down the stairs and exits </em></p><p>
  <em>  through the audience pushing the bike along. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  JENO watches as he leaves, continuing to film. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  DOYOUNG enters from off stage right wearing </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  his work uniform, covered in grease/oil stains. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  JENO does not notice him approaching) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>What’re you do- I’ve been waiting for ten minutes already!</p><p>(<em> JENO pans camera to DOYOUNG </em></p><p>
  <em> and the next line is projected </em>
</p><p><em> Onto the screen </em>).</p><p>DOYOUNG CONT.</p><p>And get that shit out of my face-</p><p>(<em> pushes camera awa </em>y)</p><p>Before I make you walk home.</p><p>
  <em> (DOYOUNG exits stage right. JENO grabs his bag, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  turns off his camcorder and places it inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  He stands up and rushes to follow after DOYOUNG. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  JENO stops for a moment, looks towards where </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  JAEMIN previously exited and continues on his way) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(BLACK OUT)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scene 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>(<em>A few days later</em>.</p><p>
  <em>the stage is dark. The sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of a doorbell rings) </em>
</p><p>JENO (offstage)</p><p>I’m coming, I’m coming.</p><p>(<em>crosses to downstage center </em>)</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Hello?</p><p>HANNA </p><p>Hi.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Hanna- hey. Uh, what’s up? </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Oh nothing I just- could I talk to you for a second?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Yeah sure. Do you… wanna come inside?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Oh no, out here is fine. Thanks for the offer though.</p><p>(<em> JENO and HANNA </em></p><p>
  <em> Move to sit on the steps </em>
</p><p><em> Downstage center </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>So… what’s up?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Have you spoken to Jaemin recently? Or seen him?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin? No- </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Oh. Okay um… Thanks for letting me know.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Is there something wrong?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>No. Well… I don’t know. Jaemin- I haven’t heard from him in a few days. He always tells me where he’s at, it’s not like him to just… disappear.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Does he do it though? Leave? (<em> beat </em>) You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable though-</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>No it’s fine. Sometimes… things can become a little too much. When that happens, Jaemin will spend the night at a friend’s or something. But he always lets me know where he is- always. And he just stormed out of there- (<em> pause) </em> I’m worried. </p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m sorry. I haven’t spoken-</p><p>HANNA</p><p>It’s fine. Just let me know if you see him? Or tell him to call me, ok?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Uh, yeah. Will do.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Later Jeno!</p><p>
  <em> (HANNA exits. JENO sits </em>
</p><p>
  <em> thinking.  He remembers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something, jumps up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And runs up the steps.  </em>
</p><p><em> LIGHTS crossfade to: </em>)</p><p>END OF SCENE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scene 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(<em> LIGHTS UP on the police station. </em></p><p>
  <em> There are a few empty desks, with </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OFFICER DAVIS downstage left, and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The same set of doors used for </em>
</p><p><em>  scene 1) </em> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Uhmm-</p><p>(<em> phone rings </em>)</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Haven Police Department. Mhmm- no yeah. Busy? No, I have some time to spare. Mhmm. Ok. Yeah, yeah- don’t worry Bill. (<em> laughs) </em>Alright you take care now- say hi to Tessie for me! Ok. Alright- bye.</p><p>(<em>OFFICER DAVIS hangs </em></p><p>
  <em> Up the phone, and goes back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To reading his magazine) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>Uh excuse me?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Yes?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Umm.. I need some help. My- he’s…</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Spit it out boy. Look- this better not be some kind of prank /</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s not! I wanna file a missing persons report.</p><p>(<em> OFFICER DAVIS </em></p><p>
  <em> Stills for a moment) </em>
</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Well you shoulda just said that in the first place. Name?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p><em> Your </em>name. We’ll get to that later.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Oh. Jeno.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Ok, Jeno. Name?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin. Jaemin Na.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Could you describe Jaemin to me. How old are they? Are they male or female? What race is he?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>He’s 17. Male. And he’s Asian- Korean to be exact.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Why do you think Jaemin's missing?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Well, it’s been a couple days and nobody’s heard from him.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>You must really care a lot about your brother.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Brother? Oh no Jaemin’s-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Cousin?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Friend. Jaemin’s just a friend.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Oh. Sure doing a whole lot for someone who’s not family.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>I mean, he would do the same for me. I think…</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>You think?</p><p>JENO</p><p>No- I mean, he would. </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>What about his parents?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Huh?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Do you really think if their kid was missing that they’d just not do anything? </p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Well.. no? I don’t know-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>And how do you not know that he’s fine? Maybe he’s just with some family members-</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No he’s not! He-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>And how would you know? You’re not family.</p><p>JENO</p><p>I know because his sister told me!</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Then why isn’t she here? Hm? If it was really that important she would’ve come with you.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>You’re not listening to me! Look- it’s been three days and not a single person has heard from him! Don’t you think that’s a little weird?</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Depends. Does this happen often?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Does what happen?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Him running off. Does Jaemin have a history of running away?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No- I mean, not like this. He usually-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Do you happen to know what his living conditions are like?</p><p>JENO</p><p>What?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>It’s quite common for children with a history of abuse to run away from their caregivers. Did you know about this?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>What are you talking about?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Did you know if Jaemin was being abused?</p><p>JENO</p><p><em> No- </em>I don’t know! All I know is that I saw Jaemin  on Friday, and he seemed- I don’t know. But something’s not right! If you just-</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Look kid, I get that you’re worried but I’m gonna need something more than “something’s not right”. Okay? So why don’t you just get outta here and go home.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Why won’t you believe me?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Go <em> home </em>kid. Unless a family member comes or you give me something substantial- I can’t help you.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m telling you I saw him! I spoke with him, he was- he had to walk home because his tires were flat. Why won’t you believe me? I was one of the last people who saw Jaemin/</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Kid-</p><p>JENO</p><p>I HAVE PROOF!</p><p>
  <em> (pulls out camcorder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And plays the video. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s projected onto </em>
</p><p><em> The screen </em>)</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>See? Now do you believe me?</p><p>(<em> silence. OFFICER DAVIS </em></p><p>
  <em> Stares at the video for a </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Long second while before glancing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Up to JENO) </em>
</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Why do you have this?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Huh-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>I said, <em> why do you have this? </em></p><p>JENO</p><p>The tape? We were just messing around, he wanted to-</p><p>(<em> OFFICER DAVIS </em></p><p>
  <em> Grabs camcorder) </em>
</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Hey- give that back!</p><p>
  <em> (OFFICER DAVIS scrolls through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The videos, stopping on one </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before looking back up to JENO) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>What are these?</p><p>JENO</p><p>I just like to… record things. Helps me focus. Kinda fun too.</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>I see… You got lots of things on here- flowers. Trees. Sunsets. People.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Lots of beautiful things, wouldn’t you say? </p><p>JENO</p><p>I guess…</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>You only record beautiful things?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Huh?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Since you have lots of stuff on here, it’s safe to say that you only record beautiful things- is that correct?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>I don’t see how that’s relevant to-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Just answer the question.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Well when you put it that way, yeah. Sure.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Why is that?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Why’s what?</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Why do you film? Surely there’s a reason.</p><p>JENO</p><p>I don’t know… Guess I record it to remember. Relive it. So I don’t forget it.</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Relive it huh?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Then what about this one? You want to relive this too?</p><p>(<em> OFFICER DAVIS presses play, </em></p><p>
  <em> And the clip from scene one </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With the leaves starts playing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The video continues past the </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Original clip to show JAEMIN. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He does not notice he’s being </em>
</p><p>
  <em> recorded) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s not what it looks like-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Oh really? Cause to me it looks a lot like stalking.</p><p>JENO</p><p>No-no I’d <em> never </em>. </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Then how do you explain this? Huh? Tell me.</p><p>JENO </p><p>I was already filming before he walked into the shot! He-</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>I just find it so interesting how you come up in here- declaring that Jaemin’s missing and yet… You have this. Is he even missing? Or is this some elaborate ploy to get us off your/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No it’s not! I’m telling you that he’s missing- that, that he walked into the shot.</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>But how can I believe that? </p><p>JENO</p><p>Why would I come to the police if I was the one who did it?</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>To throw us off your trail.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>And do you know how bad that recording looks?</p><p>JENO</p><p>I-</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Make yourself comfortable kid, you’re gonna be here a while.</p><p>(<em> OFFICER DAVIS stands up </em></p><p>
  <em> As the lights begin to fade </em>
</p><p>
  <em> out) </em>
</p><p>END OF SCENE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scene 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(Inside JENO and DOYOUNG’s living room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> There is a couch center stage with a small</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> side table next to it. Upstage right is a small</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> kitchen area)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(DOYOUNG enters from the audience</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> and up the stairs. He throws his keys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> onto the couch and crosses to the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> JENO follows behind, it is tense)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where do you think you’re going? Have a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(JENO stops. Takes off his bag and sits down on the cou</span>
    <span>ch)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>DOYOUNG (cont.)</p><p>
  <span>Care to explain what that was back there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t wanna talk about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny, because I do. Imagine my surprise when I get a call saying that/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you just drop it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DROP IT? Do you hear yourself? Jeno when I got that call I thought- what were you thinking?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think that/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course you didn’t- for fuck’s sake! They held you for questioning, QUESTIONING! Do you hear how bad that sounds? DO YOU? I thought that something- don’t do that shit again? Hear me? If I find out that you’re out here, running around getting your ass into trouble, I’ll personally-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not mom!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(crosses to JENO)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t give a shit. You should be grateful that it was ME that picked up the phone, ok? She doesn’t need to worry about-you don’t understand. Jeno, when I got that call I thought- I thought something was seriously wrong. They wouldn’t tell me what was- just that I needed to come down quickly. I thought- she doesn’t need to go through that. She can’t go through that again, she can’t lose you too… It’d break her. It’d break me too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO stands up and hugs DOYOUNG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The two stand there for a moment,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> holding each other tightly before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> JENO speaks)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry, I just… Didn’t think that would happen. It’s not what I went there for</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gotta be more careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful? I didn’t do anything wrong, I just- He wouldn’t listen to me. It’s like I wasn’t even there… All I wanted was to help. Get help. But nobody would listen! And he- wouldn’t let me. Then he just kept asking all these questions, and I couldn’t understand. He was confusing me. “Do you know if he was being abused?” No, I don’t know.  I don't know why- he’s gone. Missing! Hanna said he’s never been gone this long- he’s missing and nobody will believe me! I just- I just… Doyoung I don’t know what to do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what? Who-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like I said, who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t the time to joke/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know who he is- Na right? Sorry, I was just… trying to lighten the mood I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well you’re not doing a very good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know. Sorry. So what’s going on with him? He’s missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Hanna came over earlier asking if I’ve seen him/ and she said how it’s been a few days-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well have you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Have I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Well- not recently? Not like yesterday or anything. I saw him Friday before you came to get me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well it’s only Tuesday, he probably stayed with a friend or something/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s just it! HE ISN’T! Hanna said if he did he’d tell her-call her or something. He left Friday night and not a single person has heard or seen him. Why is nobody worried?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did his parents say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. Not a single thing- it’s like they don’t even care!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the reason they haven’t said anything is because they know where he is? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why haven’t they told Hanna! Jaemin’s her brother, she deserves to know! They haven’t said anything because he’s missing. Maybe they care, maybe they don’t- but he’s missing! I KNOW HE IS! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY WON’T YOU BELIEVE ME? You’re just like- he’s missing! He’s missing and nobody seems to give a fuck around here except for me! Why won’t you believe me, why won’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don’t want to believe you? Because if you’re right and Jamie hasn’t run away or something then… Then that means something happened to him- something bad. And that same something could happen to you, do you get it? Jeno I- it’s not that I don’t believe you, I’m just trying to be rational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rational doesn’t mean apathetic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not what I/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna go look for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, I just- I can’t sit around and do nothing! What if he’s hurt and trapped and/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you can’t stop me! I know it’s reckless and kinda stupid but I’m doing it anyways/</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno, I’m not gonna stop you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I- wait what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d do it anyways so.. Let me help. I can’t trust you to not get yourself killed and besides, it’ll be easier to look for him. Ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I… yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what’s the plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As of right now? Uh.. I don’t have one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright. Ok here’s the plan. Step one: Jeno, think of a plan. Step two: Let me know when you’re done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(DOYOUNG starts to cross to stage right as JENO calls to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re just gonna make me do this all alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should’ve thought about that before you almost gave me a heart attack earlier. Have fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(DOYOUNG exits)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO waits a moment, thinking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JENO crosses to a landline phone </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hanging on the wall next to the kitchen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dials a number and waits. A moment. Another)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna? Hey it’s me- Jeno. Yeah. No yeah. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>pause</span>
  </em>
  <span>) We’re gonna find him ok? Listen I have a…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(FADE TO BLACK)</span>
</p><p>(END OF SCENE)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scene 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>THE NEXT DAY. SAME TIME, LATE AFTERNOON. JENO’S ROOM.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a twin bed center stage, a rug, a small desk next to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> the bed and HANNA’s backpack. JENO sits on his bed counting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>some change while HANNA lays on the floor looking </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>through JENO’s camcorder</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>68.. 69.. 70.. 71.. 72.  How much does it cost to make copies again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh- nine cents I think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok. So if each copy- and we have… then we could make around 70.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do we really need 70 copies? I mean- it seems kinda… Everyone already knows what he looks like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these will let people know he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right now people just probably think he’s sick or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still… Well, what other ideas do you have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. So I was thinking, that we could check out some of the places he liked to/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? Ok what about the people he /</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said they haven’t seen him. Didn’t talk to him much at school last week either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck- then where the hell is he? There’s only so many places- you sure he didn’t run away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Positive. He wouldn’t leave without telling me- he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s done this before? You mentioned /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HE WOULDN’T!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Pause</em>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look- Jeno I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to explain yourself/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No I do. If we’re gonna be working together, then you deserve to know. </span>
  <span>We haven’t always been… like this, y’know? It was easier, back in San Francisco. Easier to ignore I guess? Jaemin-He’s always been different. Not bad just- different. And once he got into high school things just- Appa said he needed to start thinking about the future. And I think that, scared him? To be planning for a future he didn’t want. Jaemin-he’s not like the rest of us. He’s never gonna be a doctor. Or an engineer or a lawyer or whatever- that’s not him. And he doesn’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>pause</em>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin just wants to be happy. Be himself… is that too selfish to ask? (<em>beat</em>) I guess… Appa caught him one day and it- it wasn’t good. So that’s why he disappears sometimes. To get away from all that. That’s why he left that night too. Which is also why Umma and Appa haven’t said anything… I guess they’re ashamed. Don’t wanna air our business out to dry for everyone to see. Can’t let them know their oldest is a- /</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna I /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t leave without telling me. He wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>( JENO continues whatever he was doing while HANNA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> returns to the camcorder. She watches the video of JAEMIN</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> played at the station as it’s projected. HANNA looks at JENO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> and lingers, back to camera and back to JENO)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are you doing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helping me. Why do you care so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhh-  I just do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know it’s just- something. About him. Like we weren’t super close or anything but he just, got me y’know? Understood me. Wouldn’t even say anything but it’s like he already knew what was on my mind. Made me feel… I don’t know. I guess we just have a lot more in common than I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t say…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t deserve this. I wanna keep him safe- help him. I just can’t sit around knowing my friend is out there /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friend. Right. No I get it- I wouldn’t be able to either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(there is an awkward silence before the two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>start speaking at the same time)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>JENO</span>                                                    <span>HANNA</span></p><p><span>       So anyways-</span> <span>                                         About that plan </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(pause)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right! So I was thinking that besides the flyers we could split up and look for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like physically search?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. And we just skip over the people and places you’ve already visited to save /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you know how long that’s gonna take? Now I know Haven’s not that big but- there’s only two of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three, actually. Doyoung said he’d help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. Three. But that’s still not enough, we need actual help. What if we /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna don’t you think I’ve tried? They’re not gonna believe us. They didn’t when I tried so- sorry to burst your bubble but, they don’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. Guess it’s just us then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Doyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways- if we’re gonna be searching for him ourselves then we might need these.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>opens bag and tosses a magazine to JENO</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turn to page 12. Uniden PRO401’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s battery operated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CB radios?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Top of the line! Okay- maybe not of the line but still!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna these are/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry- I’ve been saving up </span>
  <span>for a while now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’re you/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>HANNA reaches into her bag and pulls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> out her piggy bank and smashes it</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry about that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(J</span>
  <em>
    <span>ENO and HANNA begin counting the money quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> There is no rush to their movements)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG (</span>
  <em>
    <span>offstage</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG (</span>
  <em>
    <span>offstage)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>DINNER’S ALMOST DONE. COME DOWN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OKAY! (<em>beat</em>) </span>
  <span>You wanna stay for dinner? I’m sure Doyoung wouldn’t mind driving you back /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m good, I don’t wanna intrude. Besides- I probably should be going anyway.  Before it gets too dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not my fault you live so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault-” well it’s not my fault your house is in the middle of nowhere! What they need to do is make a road right through this forest so I can just- cut right through /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, you still can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HA! No thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(grabbing her stuff)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhh… I’m just gonna leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(HANNA starts to cross to stage LEFT)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hanna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(calling behind her)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>HANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The door slams shut and JENO sits there for a moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He starts to clean up the broken piggy bank and the money,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> and then stops. He stares at it. JENO then gets up and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> crosses to the door and exits)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(BLACK OUT)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(END OF SCENE)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scene 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(same day. Later that night. Living room)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(JENO is sitting on the couch working on some</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Homework while DOYOUNG is in the kitchen cooking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He keeps looking at the stove while searching)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno! Could you- stir the pot for me? (<em>beat) </em></span>
  <span>So I was talking to some guys at the shop and /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently your little stint at the station might’ve not been for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The department’s been getting heat from their superiors-  they finally opened an investigation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? But how /</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing in this town stays quiet for too long. Talk was bound to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… that’s good news right? I mean, it won’t be just us three anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t it interesting? How suddenly they seem to care once their jobs are at risk… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>beat</em>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to my job y’know? Walked right in like they owned the place. Didn’t really do much. Didn’t ask us questions, just…  looked around. It wasn’t ‘til old man Frazier came out did they say anything. “We’re looking for a boy. ‘Bout 5’9. Black hair. Asian”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they have any updates? How far have they gotten in their invest-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t know. All they did was ask some questions and leave- if you can even say they did that. More like they showed up and left. They wouldn’t even talk to me and the guys. It was like- like we didn’t exist. Wouldn’t even look at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they spoke with Mr. Frazier?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny right? I mean I expected it to happen but- not when someone’s missing... Just goes to show how useless they are. </span>
  <span>I wouldn’t rely on them to find Jaemin. Doubt they’re even looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(As JENO and DOYOUNG finish up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the conversation MOM enters from</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> the audience and takes off her shoes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is visibly exhausted.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Save it. Police station? Jeno-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well in my defense I didn’t / </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t wanna hear it. Ok? I’ve had a long day. Customers were shit, Susan kept- ugh don’t get me started on her. And then! Then- I come to find out that you were held at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>station</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And didn’t tell me! Jeno I- why didn’t you tell me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve got enough on your plate, I didn’t want you to worry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna worry, I’m your mother for Christ’s sake! It comes with the title. And with what’s going on with that Na boy… I just worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know. I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awww. You’re still in trouble though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You too Doyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(DOYOUNG who has been quietly setting </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Up the table jumps when he hears his</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>name)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t wanna hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(MOM crosses to the couch and sinks down Into the seats.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She grabs the remote and begins flickering through the</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Channels. She goes past the news channel before going</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>back to it. Lights on OFFICER DAVIS)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The bike possessed a significant amount of damage. Upon further inspection, Officer Thomas noticed some blood splattering approximately three feet from the skid tracks. We’ve come to identify the blood as belonging to Jaemin Na, who has been reported missing earlier this week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have suspicion to believe that Mr. Na was involved in a hit and run incident. Officer Thomas and his team surveyed the surrounding area for any remaining footprints Mr. Na might have left, however there were none to recover. It’s very likely that any prints that had been made were washed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(pause)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the event that Mr. Na was forcibly taken- /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… He can’t be /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Likelihood he ran away. The Haven Police Department and I ask for your patience and cooperation during this difficult time. My men and I have been searching endlessly for /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BULLSHIT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(next lines JENO and OFFICER DAVIS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>speak alternating lines. The pacing is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quick. Almost like JENO is there with</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OFFICER DAVIS arguing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>                                                                                                                                              <span>JENO</span></p><p>
  <span>If you have any suspicion as to his whereabouts-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can you stand there and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please do not hesitate to contact HPD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretend like you actually give a shit?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how small, every piece of information helps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wouldn’t believe me! You wouldn’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was last seen wearing a blue jumper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Jaemin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark wash jeans and Nike Air Force 1 shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BOTH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>OFFICER DAVIS                                                                                                                                             </span> <span>JENO</span></p><p>
  <span>Out there alone and scared and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likely injured. Maybe even confused-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dying and it’s ALL YOUR FAULT! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we hope to find him soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF YOU JUST BELIEVED ME THEN-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(JENO is becoming increasingly more panicked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spiraling and kinda hysterical. Babbling nonsense)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno calm down!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NO! He can’t be- no he’s not. He can’t be dead. He can’t. He- he CAN’T! I was… we were supposed to find him! ALIVE /</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police never said that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s possible! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno /</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! Jaemin-this wasn’t supposed to happen. He- he doesn’t deserve this. How can I- I should’ve stopped him. Should’ve made him wait. Invited him over for dinner. Maybe then he would- he can’t be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(JENO begins having an anxiety attack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is hyperventilating and DOYOUNG</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is unsure of what to do. MOM crosses to </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JENO and holds him, quietly whispering</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Breathe’ and breathing with him. She soothes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Him, gently rocking and petting his head)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shush.. Baby it’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>The two continue to sit there,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calming down and breathing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the lights crossfade to:)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scene 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> (same place. A while after scene 7) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>MOM</p><p>I didn’t know you were that close to him.</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m not-- not really. I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional, I’m sorry.</p><p> </p><p>MOM</p><p>Don’t apologize.</p><p>
  <em> (DOYOUNG moves to JENO and MOM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Getting down on their level) </em>
</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>Jeno, it’s not a bad thing to love someone. You care about him, of course you’re gonna be upset. It doesn’t matter how long you’ve known or how close you are, that’s not how it works. </p><p>MOM</p><p>Your brother’s right. There’s a reason why we hurt when the people we love are too.</p><p>
  <em> (beat) </em>
</p><p>You know.. they say we come from stardust.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Stardust?</p><p>MOM</p><p>Mhm. That at the beginning of the universe- long before you and I, only celestial bodies existed. Mixture of gases, light and rock all composed with the same foundation. Some.. early element or something.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Like carbon?</p><p>MOM</p><p>Nobody knows what it was. Over time these celestial bodies decayed, exploded, and pieces of this element were scattered across the universe. (<em> pause </em>) That’s why you can meet someone and it feels like you’ve known them forever. It’s those same particles resonating with each other. Trying to let you know that they’re a part of you. Trying to be whole again. And that person makes it a little bit easier, makes life a little more fuller. </p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Was that what it was like with Dad?</p><p>MOM</p><p>. . . Yeah.</p><p>
  <em> (A moment) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>JENO</p><p>I think I know what you mean. </p><p>
  <em> (a moment) </em>
</p><p>Well, I’m not sure if it’s like what you had with Dad but- it feels right. Being with him feels right.</p><p> </p><p>MOM</p><p>Him?</p><p>(<em>pause </em>)</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>Jaemin… right?</p><p>
  <em> (JENO does not respond. A moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then JENO slowly nods his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lets out a shaky breath before </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  speaking) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>I’ve been wanting to say something for a while now but I- didn’t know how. I’m still a little confused I guess. I don’t really know who I am. I might be gay? I’m not really sure but I do know that what you said, that sense of feeling like you’ve known someone forever… that makes sense. I think on some level I’ve always had a crush on Jaemin. I was just too scared to admit it. (<em>beat </em>) And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I’m still me. I’m still Jeno. Nothing’s changed, nothing has to change-- just please don’t push me away.</p><p>(<em> A moment. MOM reaches </em></p><p>
  <em> Out fixing JENO’s hair  </em>
</p><p><em> before speaking </em>)</p><p>MOM</p><p>I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me about this. I’m sorry if you’ve never felt safe enough to talk-</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No that’s- you haven’t</p><p>MOM</p><p>Well let me just make this perfectly clear- Jeno you’re my son. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I gave birth to you… watched you grow… how can I not love you? How can I not love <em> every </em>part of you? </p><p>
  <em> (JENO releases a sigh he </em>
</p><p>
  <em> didn't realize he was holding) </em>
</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>Whether you’re gay or not, you’re still gonna be my little brother. I’m still gonna have to drive you around places, you’re still gonna get on my nerves. But regardless, Jeno- I’m still gonna love you.</p><p>MOM</p><p>And if this boy makes you happy, then I’m happy too.</p><p>JENO</p><p>He does. Or at least I think he could make me happy— </p><p>MOM</p><p>But?</p><p>JENO</p><p>… I’m scared. What if we don’t find him? Or what if we do and he’s— (<em> beat </em>) I don’t know what’s gonna happen.</p><p> </p><p>MOM</p><p>That’s the thing, sometimes you’re gonna have to take a risk. Sure you can sit here worrying yourself sick over the possibilities— “what if we find him? What if we don’t?” But that’s not gonna help, that’s not the Jeno I know. </p><p> </p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>It’s scary, I get it but don’t give up now. Jaemin— he needs you. He’s counting on you— on us. </p><p> </p><p>MOM</p><p>Do you think he’s worth it?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Worth what?</p><p>MOM</p><p>The risk. Is he worth it?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>… I think so.</p><p>MOM</p><p>Then all you have to do is take a leap of faith.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> MOM and DOYOUNG give JENO some space. </em></p><p>
  <em>  JENO grabs his camcorder and moves to the set </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  of  stairs at the front of the stage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  This is JENO’s thought to himself) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>A leap of faith huh?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(FADE TO BLACK)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scene 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>The next day. Outside police department)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(lights up on JENO sitting in the same spot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The stage is now barren save for a set of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> doors upstage right)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leap of faith huh? Ok you got this. When he comes out you just-- go up there and… Let him know what’s up. Yeah… yeah-yeah! (</span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span>) God what am I doing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>( doors open and out walks OFFICER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> DAVIS. It is the end of the work day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is the last to leave and heads</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To his car )</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahem. <em>(louder) </em></span>
  <span>AHEM. Excuse me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span>) What do ya’ want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>exploding out of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>) It’s fucked. What you did- it’s fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse me? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’know you have a lot of gall posing for the cameras, acting like you give a shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look here boy- you don’t want me calling’ your brother again do you? Or better yet… how’s your ma? Bet she’d be real disappointed to see you back here. Why don’t you gon’ git out of here. Ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t you listen to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>OFFICER DAVIS unhooks his work belt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> And pulls out his car keys)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO (cont.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey!  HEY! Do you really think you can just walk away? JAEMIN MIGHT BE </span>
  <em>
    <span>DEAD! </span>
  </em>
  <span>All because you refused to listen to me- you’re just as guilty as the one who hit him! Hell- maybe it was you that/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch your mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into… So do what I told you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>LEAVE.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before I have to go and arrest you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not leaving until you tell me why. Why? What was so important that you- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do I need one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’know I’ve been in this job twenty years- longer than you’ve been alive. Twenty years. Twenty fucking years of working, and for what? For some fucking kid to try and tell me how to do my job. Do you understand how humiliating that is? For a kid to- let alone a fucking chi- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(He cuts himself off)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Been at this job twenty years. Twenty. I get up. I come to work. I do my job. And that should be enough. It should be… but it’s not.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did you do/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never tell you what it’s gonna be like. So you create some perfect picture in your head about what it’ll look like-what your life will look like. Never thought it could be so boring. Filin’ paperwork day in and day out… I get up. Come to work. I do my job. And it’s still not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you kill him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better watch what you say boy- besides, if I wanted him dead he would be. No, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. Shouldn’t be out that late anyways, riding around in the dark and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… You’re the one who hit him, aren’t you? </span>
  <span>(<em>beat</em>) </span>
  <span>Isn’t it your job to protect? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect and serve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isn’t that your whole fucking thing? You knew. Back then at the station you- just sat there in your chair without a hint of remorse. Sat there while I </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to help me. While you held me in questioning like I was some-some animal, all while you were the one/ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think I wanted this? My job… everything I’ve worked for suddenly at risk all because of some damn kid. Some kid that nobody gives a shit about! You think that anybody would’ve noticed if you hadn’t said nothing? Days went by. If he really mattered there would’ve been hell the moment he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why should I? You know it’s true/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nobody gave a shit about him, just like nobody’ll give a shit about you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO straight tackles OFFICER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DAVIS catching him by surprise. JENO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grabs the belt holster and pulls out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> OFFICER DAVIS’s gun) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put the gun down-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You won’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO clicks the safety off</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t I? Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-I don’t know. He ran off after I hit/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where? At the spot where the bike was found?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OFFICER DAVIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No-no that’s where I dumped it. Right off of 75th and Magnolia, he took off into the/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Woods. Got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO begins to stand up and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OFFICER DAVIS attempts to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grab the gun away from him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JENO pistol whips him, clicks the</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> safety back on and gets up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LIGHTS fade to black while the</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Next line is played)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO (voice over)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Hanna, meet me at the woods behind my house- no yeah. I think I know where Jaemin is…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(END OF SCENE)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Scene 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(omg i forgot how long this scene was sorry in advance)</p><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<em> Dark and bare stage. HANNA stands on </em></p><p>
  <em> Stage right. JENO enters through audience) </em>
</p><p>HANNA</p><p>What’s this about Jaemin that you have me out here this/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Think fast!</p><p>
  <em> (tosses walkie talkie) </em>
</p><p>You’re gonna need this.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Need it for wha- you know where he is?</p><p>JENO</p><p>No time. Here take this too-</p><p>
  <em> (hands HANNA a bag) </em>
</p><p>We gotta hurry before it gets even darker.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Hey- HEY! Hold on a second/</p><p>JENO</p><p>We’re running out of time!</p><p>HANNA</p><p>You don’t think I know that? That’s my brother who’s out there missing, not <em> yours </em>. So just wait a minute! </p><p>JENO</p><p>Sorry- I didn’t mean to/</p><p>HANNA</p><p>I know you didn’t. But could you at least tell me what’s going on? Before I go following you to who knows God where-</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>The forest. Jaemin’s somewhere in there.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Didn’t the police already s-</p><p>JENO</p><p>No. Well at least not this one. </p><p>HANNA</p><p>And how would you know?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Well if you were the one to hit him, you wouldn’t want people actually knowing where he was would you? Same thing goes. Besides that pig Davis told me.</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Really? He just- told you?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Well… I may have</p><p>
  <em> (quietly) </em>
</p><p>assaulted him?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>WHAT?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Look that’s not what’s important here /</p><p>HANNA</p><p>So I’m just supposed to ignore the part where you <em> assaulted </em>Officer Davis? </p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Ok it sounds bad when you say it but- it was just a small hit. <em> (beat) </em>Upside the head…. With his gun.</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Wha-</p><p>JENO</p><p>Look I’ll explain more later but we really don’t have time.  He said Jaemin took off into here after he was hit.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>He could be anywhere by now! </p><p>JENO</p><p>Exactly, which is why we’re going to have to split up.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Split up? Are you crazy? Jeno-</p><p>JENO</p><p>Doyoung doesn’t get off until later so it’s just us. I left him a note though- if we don’t find Jaemin before he gets back he’ll know. </p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Like that’s any better.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Look I’m sorry! But in a perfect world Jaemin wouldn’t even be missing ok! But he is- he is and he’s counting on us. <em> Both </em>of us to find him. Ok?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>I know, I know. It’s just- <em> (beat) </em>I’m scared.</p><p>
  <em> (JENO stops) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m scared too.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>What if we don’t-</p><p>JENO</p><p>We’ll find him.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>But what if-</p><p>JENO</p><p>We’re gonna find him.</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Alive?</p><p>
  <em> (beat) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>I don’t know. But what I do know is that sometimes.. You just gotta take a leap of faith. </p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Okay.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Good. Any preference to what side you want?</p><p>(<em> HANNA shakes her head </em>)</p><p>Ok I’ll take this way and you go there. Radio me if you find him or need me for anything- actually maybe we should stick together /</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>No- it’s like you said, we don’t have time. We can cover more ground this way- I’ll radio you if I need anything.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Every 30 minutes. Radio every 30 minutes, got it?</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Got it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (HANNA exits stage right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Lights crossfade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spotlight on JENO sitting on </em>
</p><p><em> A rock on a platform stage left </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>Status report.</p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>The same thing I told you thirty minutes ago. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Oh come on, there’s gotta be something! Maybe if you-</p><p> </p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>I haven’t seen a single thing. Jeno it’s getting late, maybe we should just call it f-</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>No! We’re so close I know we are, if we just-</p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>How? I don’t know about you but I can’t see shit. It’s cold. We can’t help Jamie if we get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>And we just can’t <em> give up. </em> Yeah sure we’re tired and cold but what about Jamie? He’s been out here for days. <em> Days. </em>By himself, not knowing if anyone is looking for him-</p><p> </p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>There’s only so much we can do right now! Look I’m heading back to your place- we can continue searching once we can actually see. Ok? (<em>pause</em>) Jeno?</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’ll let you know when I find him.</p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>Wha-</p><p>
  <em> (JENO turns off the walkie talkie) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>
  <em> (JENO stands up and the lights </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Change indicating the passage of </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time and a new part of the woods as </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He moves) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>He has to be around here <em> somewhere. </em> JAEMIN! HELLOOOOOO?! JAEMIN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING! Or… I don’t know- CLAP! ( <em> pause </em> ) What was I thinking… That I could just- waltz right in and find him?  “We can’t give up now”- yeah well tell that to the fact I have no clue where I am. Can’t even see three feet in front of me for christ’s sake! Hanna was right. I should’ve listened to her- but noooo. ( <em> beat </em> ) Guess I just… wanted to do something right for once. Didn’t stop him from leaving, didn’t- <em> couldn’t </em>get help. It just seems like everything I’m doing is wrong. Nothing’s going the way it’s supposed to. Maybe if he- no. No no no. Stop that. We’ll find him. I’ll find him… It’ll be okay.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> JENO continues walking. </em></p><p>
  <em> The stage is slowly being </em>
</p><p><em>  Converted into a forest </em>)</p><p> </p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Jaemin! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING! MAKE A NOISE! I’m coming for you don’t worry! So don’t worry okay! Just hold on- I’m coming! JAEMIN-</p><p>(<em> a rustle </em>)</p><p>Hello? Jaemin is that you? (<em> beat </em>) You’re just hearing things Jeno… it’s just the forest. Probably a rabbit or something… Yeah. </p><p>(<em> A loud clap of thunder </em></p><p>
  <em> And slow fall of rain) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Oh just great. JAEMIN!! IT’S ME JENO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME- MAKE A SOUND! <em> JAEMINNNN! </em>SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE! JAEMIN! WHERE ARE Y-</p><p>
  <em> (JENO falls. The Stage plunges into  darkness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A huge flash of lightning illuminates the stage) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Ahh fuck… Guess I deserved that. </p><p><em> (a noise </em>)</p><p>Not again… Just calm down Jeno. It’s nothing! You're just playing tricks on yourself. (<em>beat) </em>Hello? Is somebody there? J-Jaemin… is that you?</p><p> </p><p>(<em> large flash of lighting reveals JAEMIN lying a  </em></p><p>
  <em> Few feet away, surrounded By empty water  </em>
</p><p><em> bottles and a backpack </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>JAEMIN! Holy shit it’s you- I found you. I can’t believe it… Jaemin. (<em>pause</em>) Jaemin? Oh no no no. Say something please! I-I promised Hanna that I’d find you. That- we’d bring you back <em> alive </em>. So say something- anything please. There’s so much I have to say- come on!</p><p>(<em> JENO crosses to JAEMIN </em></p><p>
  <em> And checks his pulse) </em>
</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Hnnh</p><p>JENO</p><p>JAEMIN!</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>(<em> mumbling </em>) …’s loud.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Huh?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>…it’s <em> loud </em>.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Are you ok? It’s me, Jeno.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>(<em> slurring) </em>Jeno? What’re you..</p><p>JENO</p><p>You went missing. Hanna came saying that- HANNA! She’s gonna be so…</p><p>
  <em> (pulls out and turns </em>
</p><p><em> On walkie talkie </em>)</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Hanna. Do you copy?</p><p> </p><p>HANNA (offstage)</p><p>Swear to God when I see you I’m gonna- what were you thinking?</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Hanna/</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Do you know how worried I was? I even told D-</p><p>JENO</p><p>I found him. He’s ok! But we gotta get him outta here- he’s running a fever. If he’s out here any longer /</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>What? You found him?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Yeah</p><p>HANNA</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>JENO</p><p>Uhh… I’m not sure. We’re in some kind of…. Ravine? Ditch?</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Can you see anything else?</p><p>JENO</p><p>I can sorta see some lights… and there’s this giant rock? Or boulder or whatever-</p><p> </p><p>HANNA </p><p>Just stay put-</p><p>(<em>sound breaks up)</em></p><p>Know where you’re at. Okay?  Should be there soon-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>Wha- I can’t hear you. Could you repeat that?</p><p> </p><p>HANNA</p><p>Don’t w-</p><p>(<em>silence </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>Hanna? HANNA? Fuck… Ok ok. Just stay calm. Jaemin can you hear me?</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Mhmm</p><p>JENO</p><p>I’m gonna need you to sit up for me ok? I’m gonna get you outta here.</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>What’s the point… I’m tired. Everything just…</p><p>JENO</p><p>No Jaemin- stay awake. I’m getting you out of here so just- keep your eyes open. Speak to me, say something.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>It hurts…</p><p>JENO</p><p>Where- where does it hurt.</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Here</p><p>
  <em> (puts JENO’s hand </em>
</p><p><em> On his chest </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>Your chest?</p><p>
  <em> (listens to JAEMIN’s breathing) </em>
</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>Does it hurt to breathe?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Why don’t they love me?</p><p>JENO</p><p>W-what?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>They hate me…</p><p>JENO</p><p>Who?</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Umma… Appa..  </p><p>JENO</p><p>No they don’t-</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>… ‘m just a disappointment.</p><p>JENO</p><p>No Jaemin, stop. You’re not- you’re just-</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>I called for them… screamed, begged and nobody came.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Jaemin...</p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Thought they’d care- hoped someone would come… Hoped you would… I’m so tired Jeno. It hurts, I can’t feel my fingers (<em> laughs </em>) I can’t feel anything…</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Just hold on Jaemin.</p><p>(<em> JENO bends down  </em></p><p>
  <em> And raises him up) </em>
</p><p>JENO (cont.)</p><p>You think you could hop on? Good. Now grab on and don’t let go. Just gotta make it to those lights over there- get some help.</p><p> </p><p>JAEMIN</p><p>Mhhm</p><p>(<em> JENO carries JAEMIN. </em></p><p>
  <em> Sound of twig snapping </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is heard) </em>
</p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s nothing- gotta hurry and find someone/</p><p>(<em> OFFICER DAVIS enters </em></p><p><em> From behind </em>)</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Sorry but I can’t let you do that. See you boys are a liability… And I just can’t have you runnin’ around letting everyone know what happened.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Nobody has to know- just let us go!</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>I wish I could, truly. But I’ve worked too long and too hard for you to ruin me.</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Ruin you? You’re the one who did this, <em> not </em> me. I wasn’t the one who hit Jaemin with a car. I wasn’t the one who <em> lied </em> about what happened. And I’m not the one standing here threatening minors- that’s <em> you </em>.</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>You really know how to get under a man’s skin don’t you…</p><p>(<em> pulls out gun </em>)</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS (cont.)</p><p>Look there’s only gonna be one of us leaving here tonight and it’s gonna be me. If you just minded your business you wouldn’t- it’s a shame really. You had so much potential.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> JENO notices DOYOUNG </em></p><p><em> Sneaking behind OFFICER DAVIS </em>)</p><p>JENO</p><p>You know, I actually feel sorry for you.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Oh yeah? How so?</p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s never gonna be enough for you. No matter what you do- it’ll never be enough. Twenty years of working… Twenty years and not a single thing has changed. </p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>Shut up-</p><p>JENO</p><p>Why should I? You know it’s true.</p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>SHUT UP!</p><p>JENO</p><p>Nobody gives a shit about you and nobody will give a shit-</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER DAVIS</p><p>I SAID SHUT UP! </p><p>
  <em> (DOYOUNG tackles him.  JENO sets down JAEMIN and looks for a way to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Help. DOYOUNG and OFFICER DAVIS struggle, OFFICER DAVIS shoots his  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gun missing DOYOUNG hitting JENO in the stomach. DOYOUNG knocks </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  OFFICER DAVIS out) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>H-hyung…</p><p>(<em> DOYOUNG notices the blood </em>)</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>JENO! Oh no no no- stay with me! It’s gonna be alright. I’m getting you out of here- help/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>It’s ok… I’m sorry I got you into this mess.</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>Don’t say that! You didn’t do anything- neither of you did. Just hold on ok- we’re/</p><p> </p><p>JENO</p><p>Doyoung… Jaemin- I promised Hanna that I’d /</p><p> </p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>I know- it’s gonna be ok.</p><p>JENO</p><p>Ha… you know I thought dying would hurt a lot more</p><p> </p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>You’re not! Stop joking like that- it isn’t funny. </p><p>JENO</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>(<em> faint sounds of </em></p><p>
  <em> Ambulance sirens </em>
</p><p><em> And people </em>)</p><p>DOYOUNG</p><p>Y’hear that? Everything’s gonna be fine Jeno. (<em> beat </em>) Jeno?</p><p>
  <em> (sounds get louder and DOYOUNG </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shakes JENO) </em>
</p><p> Cut that shit out- it’s not funny. Jeno?</p><p> </p><p>(BLACK OUT)</p><p> </p><p>END OF SCENE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scene 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- indicates a quick change in thought<br/>/ indicates being cut off<br/>... indicates a thought trailing off</p><p>(beat) is a moment held, usually indicates a change in thought/topic<br/>(pause) is longer than a beat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(stage now resembles a hospital</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Room. There’s a bed center stage</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a curtain hanging, dividing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the stage into two. DOYOUNG sits</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>in a chair next to the bed asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JENO lies in the bed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. Where… huh? Hyung… Hyung! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-what! Jeno you’re- awake. Don’t ever do that to me again, you hear me?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(hugs JENO)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-too tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right! Sorry. How are you feeling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like I just got shot. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Oh come on- what do you want me to say? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not treat it like a fucking joke? You don’t know what it was like- Jeno there was so much blood… Just don’t joke about it ok? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry… Just trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Well you’re not doing a very good job at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long was I out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surgery didn’t take too long, but you were out for about a day. After we brought you and Jaemin to the-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin! Where is he? Is he alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please tell me he’s ok. God does Hanna know? Is that why she’s not here because-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno listen to me-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to be fine. I mean we found him, he-he should be fine. Jaemin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>curtain opens to reveal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JAEMIN sitting in the bed </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next to JENO)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God you’re loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOYOUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>beat) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll go let mom know you’re awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>exits</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How’re you…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be perfectly honest- feels like I got hit by a car. But I’m doing better… Heard you got shot?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh- yeah. It’s not that big of a deal though /</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is to me. I don’t like seeing the people I care for hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you, by the way. You didn’t have to do that for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go looking for me- risk your life for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know. But it’s like you said, I don’t like seeing the people I love hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>silence. JENO and JAEMIN</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Begin speaking at the same time)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>JENO</span>                                                      <span>JAEMIN</span></p><p> </p><p><span>So anyways-</span>                                               <span>Um so like-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you still feel like leaving Haven? I mean after everything that’s happened I wouldn’t blame you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, for a long time I thought it’d be so easy to just leave. Planned on it.  But... Now I think I have a reason or two to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Jeno-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should go out sometime. You know… once we’re better. Think it’d be fun. How’s that sound?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span>) I’d like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JAEMIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JENO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>JENO and JAEMIN smile at</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Each other as the lights fade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To black)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>END </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! i know this isn't the usual thing you'd find on ao3 but i hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing (even if it did stress me out). If you have any questions about like stage directions or playwriting/script writing feel free to comment or shoot me a dm on my twt @daisy_tyong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>